


The Switch

by Moon_for_moon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Leo and Len are twins, Leo is a huge softy, Lewis Snart’s A+ parenting, M/M, Mob boss Lewis Snart, Mobster AU, Protective Leo, Protective Leonard Snart, Ray really needs a hug, Starts out angsty But gets better, Twins, identity theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: When a terrible war between the Snart gang and the Terrill gang starts getting out of control, the easiest solution is to bring the two sides together with an arranged marriage between thir children.Mark Terrill nominates his youngest son, Ray Terrill, while Lewis Snart decides to offer up one of his twins, Len. Knowing that Len will not survive in a forced marriage, Len’s older brother, Leo, decides to secretly take his place and be the one to be married off. But how long can he pretend being someone he’s not? How long until people start asking questions and realize he’s not who he says he is?But one of his bigger problems right now is that he’s slowly falling for Ray.





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story! I knows this chapter is SUPER short but they will get longer along the way. Please stick around for what will come next and leave your thoughts in the comments.

The tension was thick in the room. The 10 men sitting around the table remained quiet as their leaders glared at each other. At last, one of them spoke. 

“I believe we can all agree that the war can not continue like this. My goal is territory. Yours is wealth. I truly think we can come to an arrangement and stop this bloodbath.” 

The other brought a hand to his chin and lightly tapped it, as if deep in thought. 

“We’ve tried peace before. Didn’t work out too well did it? Especially for you. If I recall correctly you lost your-“ 

A loud bang resonated through the room, making a few of the bodyguards nearly draw their guns. Mark had slammed his hands down on the table, as if to call for silence. 

“Do not. Finish. That sentence Lewis.” He said, his voice dripping with hatred and anger. 

Lewis smirked and raised his hands in a surrender symbol. “Now, now. No need for to get our voices raised. This is a political meeting after all. What kind of men would we be to cause a scene at a political meeting?” His tone sounded fake and sarcastic and was dripping with mockery. 

“Watch yourself, Lewis. I will not tolerate your attitude simply because of a trous.” Mark answered. 

“I believe we’ve gotten off topic. You want peace. I want peace. Problem is, I don’t trust you to back down and you don’t trust me to back down. So! Question is, how do we come to an arrangement when we both know the other will stab us in the back first given opportunity?” 

Mark leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “During the wars of the Middle Ages, Kings would often be confronted to our problem. How to end a war that has caused so much conflict?”

Lewis raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “And what would that little history episode have to do with this?” 

Mark brought his gaze back to him and sighed. “Their solution was to unify the two parties with a marriage. With this procedure, it was impossible to attack the opposing party without endangering their own.” 

Lewis stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. The sounds resonated in the silence until they fell quiet. “You’re serious.” It was more of a question than a statement. “You want our kids to.. what.. get married? Live happily ever after? Buy a castle and give us cute little grandkids?” He would have continued but another fit of laughter hit him. 

“It would be the simplest solution.” Mark continued after Lewis had come down from his hilarity. “It would end this in less than a week. This war has been going on for over a decade and has taken so much from both of us. We can stop it now.” 

Lewis’ smile dropped and he suddenly went completely still. “You really think I’d allow any of my offsprings to marry scum like you?” 

Mask rolled his eyes and leaned forward. “Let’s not pretend you actually care about any of them. Your reputation as a crime lord is popular, Lewis, but so if the one about your parenting techniques. So you loose one kid? You’ll still have two. I’ll arrange the ceremony and make sure mine understands the consequences of his disobedience.”

Lewis raised his eyes and looked at the high ceiling, like he was looking up to god for answers. “Imagining that I agreed to this, have you already chosen which one of your boys?”

Mark nodded slowly. 

Lewis’ lips turned into a wide smile. “Alright then. Here are my conditions. The marriage happens and the war stops. We unify our gangs and make this city ours. You let me rob on your land and I let you invest on mine. Sound good?” 

Mark extended his hand across the table. “Sounds good.” 

Lewis’s smile grew bigger as he gripped the hand firmly and sealed their deal. “Let’s go inform the futur spouses.”

••••••••••••••••••••

 

The thumping in his ears felt like an elephant racing across the jungle. It was almost loud enough to drown out the insane ringing that threatened to make his head explode. He suddenly felt strong arms holding him and a soft voice managed to break through the pain in his ears.

"Hey.. it's okay.. breath.. shhh.."

Air returned to his lungs like a punch from reality. He was laying on the floor. His boyfriend's arms tightly wrapped around him and his brother holding his head up on his lap.

"It's okay, Len. We'll figure something out. We won't let this happen." Barry murmured in his ear, like a safe and reassuring beacon of hope in this nightmare.

He was being shipped off to be married to a man he'd never even met. All because of some deal his father had made. He was going to have to leave his home, his brother, Lisa, Barry... his entire life..

Len focused on his breathing and on the sweet voice talking to him. This couldn't be happening. He had worked so hard to get to where he was and all of it was going to be ripped away.

Their father had sent someone to inform him, not bothered enough to come himself, about the arrangement made and lucky for Len, Leo and Barry had been there to stop him from hitting the floor as he collapsed.

Leo looked away as Barry cradled Len's head to his chest and started crying silently. Len stared into an imaginary void in front of him and let his mind escape this horrible reality. Leo tipped his head back to stop the tears of rage from spilling out of his eyes. This wasn't fair. Len didn't deserve this.

Leo slowly stood up and looked around him. Time seemed to have stilled. The only indication that it hadn't being Barry's muffled sobs. Before he realized it, he had opened the door and was storming down the hall. His brain was no longer thinking with logic and calm as it usually did. All of his usual kindness and love now gone and replaced with boiling hatred and hunger for vengeance just waiting to be unleashed on their target. The blood running in his ears was deafening and was probably also drowning out all logic trying to reach his brain.

He kicked the door open with such brutal strength that he wasn't sure it was still intact. "How.. dare you!" His body no longer obeyed him. Only anger and grief controlled his actions. He realized only after it happened that he had grabbed his father from the chair where he was sitting and slammed him against the wall.

Lewis smirked but didn't make any movement to push Leo away from him. "I see your brother's told you the news." He drawled as if speaking of the weather and not the fact he had quite literally sold his son out.

"You chose him on purpose!" Leo spat. "You could have whored me or Lisa out! But you chose him on purpose. You knew it was to him that this would cause the most damage! You're ripping him away from Barry on purpose!!!" His rage was uncontrollable. All his emotions blended together to form on immense mix of pain and fury.

Lewis' smile only grew bigger. "And they say he got all the brains.. That's quite an impressive little deduction you made there, son. But, as usual, you're wrong. Your brother's nauseating little romance has nothing, well.. almost nothing, to do with this. Your brother is like a toxic plant. Always chasing after more power. It'd only be a matter of years before he tried to take my place. Be happy I'm sending him away. If this opportunity hadn't presented itself, it would only have been a few months before I decided to put him down."

Leo stumbled back. His heart shattering in a million more pieces. He felt absolutely sick. He inhaled sharply and tried to calm the ringing in his ears. Lewis stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder with way more force than necessary. "But you and your sister.. you ain't got a strong bone in your body. You wouldn't do what's necessary to take my place. That's why I'm not obligated to get rid of you." Leo tried to pull away from his grip but his mind was still spinning and threatened to make him pass out if he lost the grounding weight of his father's hand.

The sharp sting of the slap yanked him back to earth. His hand flew up to protect his face while he gasped in surprise and pain. Lewis brushed past him and hit his shoulder on purpose. "That's for thinking you can question my decisions. Remember you place, boy."

Leo stared at the wall in front of him, refusing to let his tears spill until he heard the door shut behind him. The click of it closing was like the opening of his eyes. Tears flowed down his face but no such thing as a sob escaped his lips. Only his shaky and unsteady breathing resonated in the vast room. He needed to do something. Anything to get his brother out of this arrangement by any means necessary.

The obvious solution was there. In his mind. Like an arrogant rich child demanding to be served. Murder had never been on the table for him. But this was different.. Was he really ready to kill someone? His own father? No. That was evident. As Lewis had said, there wasn't a strong bone in his body. Not a single one willing to do what was necessary to protect his own twin brother. And that thought drove him absolutely insane. How could he be willing to let a monster live at the cost of a loved one's freedom?

Exhaustion wrapped around his soul like a snake around a pray. All the emotion gone and replaced by an undefeatable slackness. His knees gave out and hit the stone floor but the impact didn't hurt as it should. How could it when his entire life had just been ripped to shreads? Nothing could pull him out of the despair he felt at the idea of loosing his literal other half.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face until he could feel the bones in his cheeks, only when Lisa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder did he dare open his eyes and break the cocoon he'd formed around himself.

He had to fix this. As the "nice" one, it was his responsibility to look after his family. They needed to run away. They could start over, move to Europe, never hear about gangs or their father again. Yes! That would work. He stood up with new found energy and grabbed Lisa's hand before dragging her behind him as he ran. Not listening to her protests or question, he didn't stop until he reached Len's room and nearly ripped off the handle as he entered.

"Pack your bags. We're going." Len stared at him with a confused expression. "What?"  
Leo ran to him and took his hand in his. "Anywhere. You don't have to do this! We can escape this place and start over someplace no one knows us!" His enthousiasme was quickly stomped on when Len's expression turned from confusion to empathy. "Leo, I'm doing this." He stated firmly. Leo's mouth fell open, in shock perhaps, probably in disappointment. "The hell you are! You're not leaving us Lenny. I won't let you." Leo's heart took another hit when he saw his brother put his icy mask back on.

"I cut a deal with dear old dad. I go without making a fuss and you, Lisa and Barry are all out. It's my life for the three of yours." He didn't have time to dodge the hard punch that hit him in the jaw. Leo barely heard Lisa scream his name as he shoved Len back with all the strength gathered from the anger. "Are you out of your damn mind!?" He was not a violent person. But seeing Len so blatantly throw his life away as if it were a decision that would have no repercussions was utterly infuriating.

He went for another punch but Len easily caught his wrist and twisted his arm around them to block him between it and Len. Leo threw his head back to try and headbut his brother in the face but it was pointless. Len was the trained one, the fighter, the warrior, everything their father feared. Leo let out a growl of frustration and stopped struggling.

"What does Barry think of this?" He asked in his most judgmental tone. "He's objecting. Obviously." Len drawled. "So you're just going to leave him. Leave us. And assume that we're fricking fine because of your stupid deal!" His anger picked up where it had left off as he stared kicking again.

"Do you think this is easy for me?!" Len snapped. "Do you think this isn't killing me inside?! To know that I'll probably never see you again?! That I'm going to be shipped off to be married to someone, who's name no one's even bothered telling me?! That my biggest problem right now is what I'm going to wear?! Oh wait! That's probably been chosen for me already! Stop whining and grow the hell up Leo! This isn't about you!"

That stopped Leo dead in his tracks. No. He hadn't thought about how this really effected Len. He has been too angry and focused on his own issues to even think about who this was causing the most damage to. Len didn't often get angry. Not at them anyway. It didn't feel good. He didn't want his last few days with Len to be like this.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered. He wasn't sure he'd actually said anything or if it had been his mind playing tricks on him until Len's hold on him opened and he was released. Leo kept his gaze down, too ashamed to look his brother in the eyes.

"I know you're angry. But there's nothing we can do. This will happen. And when it does, I want you to take Lisa and Barry and get as far away from here as possible. Do you understand?" Leo nodded automatically, like a machine. He felt numb, cold.

The boiling rage was still strong, but somehow the freezing desire for vengeance was stronger. Knowing he was powerless to stop this was killing him inside. A raw burn of frustration digging into his core.

No. He needed to put all his emotions in a box and lock it until he was free of their father. Right now, Len was the one who needed support. And for the remaining few days, he needed to be that source of support. The only thing he could now do was also the one he was best at,

Protect his family.


	2. Smile, it’s your big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len waits for the ceremony to begin, during that time, he gets visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to The_DoctorSimba because holy shit man you’re psychic and you guessed almost my entire plot so this one’s for you baby!

This was not how he'd thought things would go for him. Staring at himself in the mirror, Len focused on his surrounding. He could faintly hear a bird chirping outside. It was well into autumn, weren't they supposed to fly off to wherever and enjoy their freedom? Apart from the bird there were the cars outside. The wedding may have been thrown together within a few days but mobs were traditional enough to want it to take place in a real church.

 

A new sound caught his attention. A small "clok" repeated regurlarly. Footsteps. Len pulled his gaze away from himself and looked at the reflection of the door in the mirror just as it opened. The last thing he wanted was to have visitors. If not because of the situation than because of the ridiculous tux that was chosen for him. It was a plain black. Nothing eye catching or heart tugging. This suit was like the rest of his life. Plain and chosen for him.

 

Bringing his attention back to the unexpected visitor, Len turned around to see Lewis shut the door behind himself. The old man eyed his son, his unreadable expression causing a spick of panic in the back of Len's neck. At last, a wide grin pulled at his father's lips. "Too bad your mother isn't here for this. I would've loved to see her face."

 

Len rolled his eyes. He knew what his father was doing. Bringing up Len's mother was his way of reminding him who was in charge of this family and what happened when someone disobeyed the self appointed leader of the house. Although Lewis had never admitted to being the reason his children's mother was no longer around, he'd never denied knowing anything about what'd happened to her. Which only made it more frustrating. Which was what Lewis wanted. It was his way of poking a chained bear.

 

"Yeah.. too bad." Len drawled in response. "What do you want?" Lewis shrugged and stepped into the room. "What? A father can't come see his son one last time before his wedding?" Len crossed his arms and eyed the old man. "What do you really want?"

 

Lewis walked over to the velvet couch and fell down into it. "There have been a few clarifications. Figured you should know about them. You'll be moving into their territory. Terrill's a smart dumbass. He doesn't trust me to keep up my end of of the bargain and he wants to keep an eye on you."

 

Len turned completely and frowned. "I knew that already." He was getting annoyed. His father's presence was getting on his nerves and knowing he couldn't snap at him was building up His frustration. Realization dawned on him like light through into a church. Lewis was here to annoy him. To get him all riled up and angry. To make him as intimidating as possible to send a clear message to the other partie that even thought this was a mutually beneficial arrangement, Lewis was still the one in charge.

 

Len clenched his fists and tried to appear calm. He would not give his father what he wanted. "Are we done?" Lewis looked him up and down and smiled, as if he'd found what he was looking for. "Yeah. We're done." He rose from the couch and extended his hand to land it on his son's shoulder. Len tensed on instinct and waited for a blow but it didn't come. Which only made him more stressed. Lewis leaned forward to place his mouth near Len's ear, blowing his breath into it as he whispered one last threat. "You better not screw this up." He pulled away with a wide grin on his face. "Smile. It's your big day." And then he was gone. No evidence of his visit other than Len's furious and frustrated form.

 

Len turned back at the mirror and let out a slow breath. He had exactly six minutes and forty-eight seconds before he had to walk out of this room and down the aisle. Six minutes and forty-eight seconds of life left. Everything seemed slowed down. Every second passing with a torturing slowness. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok..

 

A timid knock pulled him from his transe. He turned around ready to yell at whoever had the nerve to show their face now. If it were his father he would have thrown something at him. Consequences or not. One final 'fuck you' to this unfair life.

 

But it wasn't Lewis' face that appeared and Oh how he now wished it were. The feeling of nausea was gone, replaced by the one of his stomach sinking to the bottom of his stomach and dragging his heart down with it. A thousand voices were screaming at him to make the visitor leave before it was too late but he couldn’t. His muscles and brain had completely shut off. The pain duplicated tenfold. His breathing stopped and his eyes locked into Barry’s.

 

He had seen Barry when he was a mess. He had seen Barry cry. He had seen Barry hurt. But nothing compared to the scene in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair disheveled and his cloths wrinkled. They had decided it was best to not see each other for a few months when all this died down. Well.. Len had decided. Barry had been less than thrilled to agree. Well.. he hadn’t really agreed.. Depending on who you asked Len may or may not have shut him out, made sure to not run into him and let his calls go unanswered. But it was for the best. The wedding was happening and he could not have Barry here to see it.

 

“What are you doing here!” It killed him to be this cold but he had to make Barry forget about him. And that would be easier if his former loved thought of him as a jerk than as someone who he had been ripped away from him. But his shell of anger started cracking with each step Barry took in his direction. Len pulled himself out of his emotions and rebuild it as quickly as it was falling. Desperately pushing his pain and sadness down and fighting for it not to spill out. He couldn’t breath anymore. The nausea was back and an invisible hand had wrapped tightly around his throat. Len was pretty sure this was what it felt like to die. His soul ripping itself to shreds with every second he looked at Barry.

 

But then it stopped. All of his anger and nausea gone. Everything washed away by the familiar pressure of Barry’s lips on his own. There was nothing around them. No wedding. No pain. No sickening feeling in his gut. Just the sweet smell of Barry’s shampoo. His hands left his sides but it wasn’t to shove Barry away. Instead they found their way to Barry’s back and Len pulled him closer. A little voice was screaming that this was a bad idea but it was drowned out by the wave of love Barry was pouring into him.

 

After what felt like an eternity, their lips finally separated. Barry rested his forehead against Len’s as the caught their breath and reality caught up with them. “Barry..” Len began but he was interrupted. “Please.. Please don’t leave. You don’t deserve this, Len.. You don’t fucking deserve this!” Barry’s voice broke just as his tears spilled out.

 

“Len I can’t lose you. We need you. I know you’re doing this to free Leo, Lisa and me from this but you don’t have to. You can come with us. We can change our names. Start a new life in Europe..”

 

Len opened his eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind Barry’s ear, it wasn’t in his face or anything, Barry’s hair wasn’t even long enough to bother his vision, but Len did it anyway. And Barry didn’t mind. “You know I can’t.. If I don’t do this the war could get out of control. The entire city could be destroyed.” This time Barry didn’t say anything. What could he possibly add anyway?

 

Len gently pulled away and pressed his lips to Barry’s forehead while they hugged. He wasn’t usually into physical contact unless there was a lot less clothing involved and it was with Barry but this.. this was something important. The embrace was silent. Neither of them speaking but a million words being exchanged. The clock was still ticking on the wall where it was hung but this was how Len was choosing to spend the last few Minutes. Destiny was written and the only thing to do now was wait for it to tear them apart.

 

The door clicked shut, making both of them gasp and break out of their embrace. Barry was dead. Whoever had seen them together was going to tell Lewis and Lewis would kill Barry to prevent any inconveniences from possibly happening. Lewis had been clear. One mess up and Len would pay the price. And boy was this a mess.

 

Len yanked Barry behind him, earning a yelp of surprise from him, and got ready for a fight. Whoever caught them would not be walking out of this room alive. The immense tension was released when he saw Leo at the door. Wait no! That was also bad.

 

“What is it with all of you showing up now!” He growled. Seriously, why was everyone he was leaving behind decide to come say hello on his wedding day. Three Minutes and twelve seconds from it. Leo looked to the side. “I came to say goodbye. Although I’m not surprised by what I’m finding.” He leaned to his left to peak behind Len. “Hi Barry, you can come out.”

 

Barry moved from his place between Len and the wall and waved back at Leo. “Hi..” Len tried to put his hands in his pockets before realizing this stupid suit didn’t have any. He grumbled annoyed and crossed his arms instead. “Barry, would you please give me and my brother a moment?” Leo asked. His tone sounded weird. Now that Barry thought about it, his entire posture was off. “Uh sure..” Barry nodded. He shouldn’t be focusing on Leo now. And he owed the man a moment with his own sibling. He turned to Len and planted one last kiss on his lips. “I’ll come for you. I promise.” He whispered in his ear. Len gave him a little smile and nodded.

 

Leo waited for the door to click shut behind Barry before turning his full attention to Len. “So I’m going to assume you already received the whole ‘Please don’t leave’ speech..” Len rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch. “If Barry couldn’t convince me, you won’t either.” Leo sat opposite to him and leaned forward. “I’m not here to convince you of anything, Lenny. I only wanted to tell you I love you.” Len leaned back in the couch and bright his left leg up to rest on his right knee. “Well thank you. But love isn’t exactly useful to me right now.” Leo gave him a sad smile and looked down. “Don’t mess this up..” He said silently. Len gave him a confused look and frowned. “What?”

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Barry was waiting outside anxiously. How much time did he have left with Len? He hadn’t been told. He looked down at his watch. It had only been a minute but it felt like an hour.

 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Someone was coming and he had to hide. He thought about quickly going into the room to warn Len and Leo but them expecting someone entering would be more suspicious than two brothers just having a conversation a few Minutes from one’s wedding. And so Barry hid. He stayed behind the wall and saw Lewis Snart enter the room with one of his associates. Anger pulled at Barry’s heart when he saw the man who was causing so much pain to his loved one. A few seconds later, Lewis and his buddy walked back out with Len.

 

Barry’s heart sped up. No! He needed more time. Before he could stop himself he was running at them. The only thought in his mind was Len and how he needed to save him. The noise he made caused the three men to turn his way. Barry was so close to Len. So close. Only a few more steps and he would be able to touch. To save him. To take him away from his father and start a new life. One more step and everything he wanted would be in his arms.

 

But if only it were just one more step. A powerful arm caught around his waist and his race was halted just as he was about to touch Len. The man that had walked in with Lewis grabbed Barry’s wrist and pulled it behind his back. Barry gasped as the pain ran up his arm. His knees were kicked forward and his weight made him collapse onto them.

 

Lewis looked down on him with disgust and annoyance. “I thought you said there would be no problems.” He growled. Barry looked up at Len with pleading eyes. This was his last chance at getting Len out of this. His last chance at a life with the man he loved. “There are no problems. He just hasn’t accepted what I told him already.” He looked at Barry and narrowed his eyes. “Get a grip. You look pathetic. Can’t you see we’re over?” Barry stopped breathing. Len couldn’t mean that. No. He was lying.

 

“The only thing I’ll miss about you is your ass.” Those words cut deep into Barry’s soul. He was hurt, embarrassed. “Len I..” but he wasn’t allowed an end to that sentence. “Wake up, Barry. It’s about time you realized you I don’t need you anymore.” Lewis was smirking. Len was annoyed. The guard was still holding him. And Barry was crying. This couldn’t be the last thing Len told him. He was lying. Putting on a show for Lewis. It was all an act. But the more he told himself that, the more Len’s hurtful words felt real. Len had a rather obvious tell when he lied. He didn’t blink. He stared right into your eyes and told you what he wanted you to believe. Of course you could only see it if you were told and Barry was one of the only persons Len has revealed this too. And then Len blinked. Once. Twice.

 

Barry was doing to vomit. Len wasn’t lying. He was telling him exactly what he believed was true. And fuck did that burn him to his core. The guard finally released him but Barry didn’t move. His tears still streaming down his face as he looked into the distance. Len moved past him. Not even sparing him a second glance as he walked away. Soon enough, Barry was all alone again. The hallway was empty. Everyone probably already at the ceremony.

 

Barry forced himself to move. He wiped his tears against his arm and leaned against the wall for support. He slowly walked back to the room and shut the door behind him. It was empty. Leo must have left it after Len did. Barry felt numb. He walked deeper into the room and sat down on the couch, breathing deeply to try and trace Len’s smell.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Meanwhile, Len was walking. Lewis was saying something but he wasn’t listening. The doors opened and Len slowly walked forward. The church was packed with members of both gangs. Along the walls were standing a few men dressed in black. “Bodyguards” Len thought. Everyone was staring at him. Some smiling fondly and some staring hatefully. Lewis had already gone around the crowd and had sat down in the front row next to Mark Terrill. Both were, like everyone else, staring at him.

 

Len took a step forward. And then another. Everyone one bringing him a little more towards the alter. The aisle seemed to go on for miles. As if he’d never reach it. But soon enough, the music stopped playing and he was standing opposite to a man dressed in a black suit decorated with a touch of yellow here and there. He was handsome but his face was emotionless. He was looking forward but not at Len. At something behind Len. Focusing all of his attention on whatever object he had chosen.

 

The ceremony seemed to last forever. Len was bored out of his mind. He just wanted to go home. To go back to the people he loved. “Do you, Raymond Terrill, take Len Snart to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The man standing next to them asked. “I do.” Raymond’s eyes never left their focused look on what was behind Len. “And do you, Len Snart, take Raymond Terrill to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

•••••••••••••

 

Barry held tightly onto Len’s shirt. The one he had worn before changing into the tuxedo. It smelled like him. His tears were back. He was surprised he had any left. He hadn’t cried this much since his mother had died.

 

••••••••••••••• 

 

“I do.” Len looked sideways at Lewis by the corner of his eye and saw him smiling satisfied.This wouldn’t go on for much longer. They were soon done anyway.

 

••••••••••••••

 

Barry looked around through his tears. Something felt off. He stood up slowly and listened. He could hear the sound of the ceremony going on outside but there was something else. Something regular. Something.. no. someone.. breathing

 

••••••••••••••••

 

“If anyone has a reason for this union not to take place, speak now or forever hold your piece.” Len tensed. He prayed with all his heart Barry wouldn’t kick the doors open and start screaming. Earlier’s speech should have done enough to keep him down until it was over.

 

••••••••••••••••

 

Barry slowly walked around the room. Now that he’d realized it, he definitely could hear someone. Fear took hold of him when he jerked a crate open but he was relieved when he saw who was in it. Wait no! “Oh my god! Leo are you okay!?” He shouted. Leo was unconscious, his hands were tied behind his back and a gag had been tied around his mouth. Barry quickly pulled him out and lightly slapped his face to wake him. It was useless. He was starting to panic when the door opened again behind him. “What are you doing here?! This wasn’t the plan!” Lisa shouted. Barry looked at her confused. “Lisa.. what’s going on..?” Lisa shook her head. “No time to explain. Help me get him out through the window. “Wait.. Lisa.. what..?” So many questions flooded his brain. “We couldn’t tell you because we needed you to convince Lewis.” She told him. That was hardly an explanation. “Lisa I don’t understand..” She stopped what she was doing and finally looked at him. “Don’t worry. You and Len will get your happy ending.” She brushed her thumb over her brother’s cheek and smiled sadly. “He’s going to be so pissed when he finds out what we did..”

 

••••••••••••••

 

“I now pronounce you, united by the power of marriage. You may kiss your husband.” The kiss was cold, shallow. There was no passion or depth to it like there always was in the movies. It was professional and only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away. Ray’s gaze finally focused on something else, as if he had just been snapped out of a daydream, and for the first time, his eyes met Leo’s.

 

••••••••••••••••

 

“Don’t mess this up.”

 

“What?”

 

And next thing he knew Len was unconscious, he was changing into his clothes, tying his arms behind his back, gagging him and hiding him in a crate.

 

••••••••••••

 

The car pulled away from the church just as its bells started ringing. Lisa was driving while Barry sat in his chair completely confused. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky in pink, red and orange. When Barry looked over at Lisa, tears were running down her cheeks but she was silent. As if her eyes had a mind of their own and had decided to leak tears without the rest of her brain noticing. “Be safe, Leo.” She whispered.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Leo walked silently to the black car waiting outside of the church. Ray was beside him, quiet as well. The sky was lit up by shining stars. Such a contrast to the deep sorrow floating around them. It was late. The party had gone on for hours after the ceremony had ended. And pretending to be Len was absolutely exhausting. He hadn’t realized looking emotionless all the time was so tiring.

 

He slipped into his seat, the leader making a light squeaking noise as it took his weight. Ray got in beside him. It was a large car and each one of them sat closest to their window, leaving a lot of space between them. The ride was awkward at first. Leo desperately wanting to say something. Apologize. Get to know his.. husband. But he couldn’t. He was Len now and Len wouldn’t make small talk. Even with his husband.

 

At the thought of his brother, a deep melancholy wrapped around his mind. God, he truly hoped Lisa had gotten him out alright and that the drug had lasted long enough for him to remain unconscious during the entire ceremony. With a bit of luck, Len, Barry and Lisa were all driving to Keystone, where they would stay a week. Then if everything went according to plan they would be on the first flight to Switzerland.

 

Only one thought dominated for the entire ride, taking so much of his attention he didn’t notice when Ray dozed off or how long they were in the car for.

 

_“Please, do not mess this up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Leo gets to know Ray and Ray gets to know Len


	3. Consequences of not thinking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Ray take a car ride back Leo’s “new home”. Leo tried to sort out his emotions and process how he will become Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!!! This chapter took forever to finish! Hope you enjoy it!

This shouldn't be complicated. He and Len had often swapped when they were younger. Sometimes for fun. Sometimes not. Whether it was for the sake of a heist, a meeting or simply for fun, they had always successfully managed to pass off as the other. This wasn't any different.

 

But no matter how many times Leo told himself that, his brain kept circling back to every detail of Len that he couldn't do. Anyone who really knew him or Len would be able to tell something was off. Luckily for him, there was only one person who could cause any danger and that was Lisa. Even their father couldn't tell them apart. That was mostly due to the fact he'd never truly cared about them as children.

 

Now that Leo thought about it, his father didn't know anything about him. It shouldn't bother him but it did. The same way a slightly uneven picture frame would. He didn't care about his father. He was an asshole. Leo should want nothing to do with the man. Who cared if Lewis couldn't name his own son's favorite color! Not Leo! That was for sure! No sir. Leo totally didn't care that his only parent couldn't tell the difference between him and his brother.

 

But the thought stuck to him like a pebble in his shoe. Logically this was good. If even his family couldn't tell the difference, then fooling the mob bosses and Ray shouldn't be a problem.

 

Ray. His husband. His silent and.. really cute husband. Ray was about an inch shorter than him but much broader. His eyes were a deep brown that stood out to Leo's light blue-greenish ones. Leo couldn't see much with the tux Ray was wearing but Terrill definitely worked out. Or didn't. Who cared! This was political. Nothing more. But at least he was married to someone hot..

 

Leo slid out of his thoughts and threw a subtle glance at the man on the other side of the car. He was asleep. Which meant Leo could really look at him for once. Take his time learning every one of his features. The shape of his face, its details. Everything that made him unique. Leo didn't want to be creepy. Obviously. But Ray was just so.. attracting. His entire body asleep and yet, he did not seem calm. Even while in slumberland, he looked tense and uncomfortable.

 

Leo felt a wave of pity for him. Ray hadn't asked for this anymore than he had. An overwhelming wave of guilt hit him. He knew this wasn't his fault and yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling responsible. It was in his nature to want to offer affection to those he felt were in distress but he couldn't. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

 

He desperately wanted to give Ray a hug, stroke his back and tell him everything would be okay, hold him and let all of the pain out, not just Ray's but his too.

 

Together they could get through this.

Together they could work on a way to overthrown their fathers and give the city back to the people.

Together they could find another way to end the bloodbath that didn't end with them being forced to marry each other.

 

All he had to do was win Ray over, get him to like him, to trust him. It should be pretty easy. Leo was charming, or so he was told. Getting someone to like him wouldn't be a big challenge. All he had to do was get Ray onboard and they could find a way out of this.

 

Ray who was sleeping next to him, whose chest rose and fell with every breath he took, whose beautiful features seemed relaxed but tense at the same time. Ray, his husband. The reality of the situation felt like an insane pressure on his chest. Everything had happened so damn fast.. It was so overwhelming, Leo wanted to cry. He wanted to let all of this stress and anxiety and pain out with every tear and knowing he couldn't allow himself to be weak anymore.. it just made everything worse.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping man, Leo couldn't stop himself from wondering if Ray also felt like crying. If he also felt that pressure in his chest. If he also wanted to.. Leo slowly brought his hand to to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down from the horrible realization. ..if he alsowanted to fall asleep and wake up when all this was over.

 

He wanted to hug Ray so badly. He wanted to share the pain with someone who'd understand. He wanted to take Ray away from this and give him a chance to find someone he chose. Again, the reminder that he was now Len made his stomach ache. Knowing that he couldn't give Ray his affection, that he couldn't hug him and tell him it would be okay. Knowing that he could never allow himself to be Leo with the man he'd normally spend the rest of his life with made his gut churn.

 

Everything was getting confusing and overwhelming again. Leo desperately wanting to offer comfort and warmth and Len violently walking all over it to force him into someone he wasn't. The two fighting in his mind to take over.

 

Leo wondered if there was a possibility he'd end up falling for Ray, like in all those romantic movies where the two always ended up finding each other and living happily ever after. And every time he'd start really thinking about going into this with an open mind, Len would come along and kick the fantasy out the door and remind him that he could never have that. Ray would never even give Len a chance. Not that Leo could be sure of that, it wasn't like they'd spoken to each other since they'd met.

 

Was he even Ray's type? Maybe Ray likes blond men? Maybe he liked short men? Maybe he liked women!!! His lack of knowledge made him so uncomfortable, he felt like taking a shower. How much longer was this stupid car ride going to take? Thank god Ray was asleep or he might've already had a panic attack.

 

He just wanted to take a warm bath, get drunk and possibly cuddle with literally anyone until he fell asleep. Leo looked out the window as the car drove. The passing lights gave the city a magical and calming vibe, the same one a sky full of stars would. Oh he was definitely going to take Ray stargazing! It would be romantic and sweet and intimate and they could get to know each other, share their feelings. It would be great.

 

The thought of getting to know Ray was somewhat calming but exciting at the same time. He felt like a child who was just waiting to get home to try out the new trampoline his parents had bought. Leo rolled his eyes. Comparing getting to know someone and waiting to jump on a new toy were two completely different things. Plus, the circumstances and context were so complicated..

 

Leo had never truly realized how big Central City was. His vision of it had always been very limited. He hadn't been allowed out alone very often. If not by Lewis then by Len, who's reputation as a criminal put anyone he cared about at risk. Not to mention that since he and Leo were identical, anyone could accidentally mistake him for his brother and gun him down.

 

The realization sent a cold shiver down his spine. What if one of Len's ennemis came for him? He didn't have an entire mob crew to protect him anymore. He didn't have.. his brother to protect him anymore. He was on his own, with no one to save him. Leo pressed his hands over his eyes. He and Lisa had really not thought this through until the end. The plan was basically "take Len's place and make everyone believe you're him!" Waw! Thank you so much! That was so helpful! All he had to do was be someone else and hope that person's life didn't catch up with him!

 

"I am so fucked.." he whispered. He half expected Ray to answer with something along the lines of "More of a top myself" because how amazing would the timing be if Ray woke up now and saw him on the verge of a panic attack? But still, the only sound Ray was making were the regular and shallow breaths he took in his sleep.

 

Leo wanted to talk, he wanted to cry, to get his emotions out somehow. He felt like he was going insane. The silence was so heavy, he felt like he couldn't breath. And Len's voice kept yelling at him, telling him how he was going to mess everything up, how he was going to get everyone killed, how there was no way he could pull this off. Everything was getting so loud, the voice was screaming, gaining more and more volume until it felt like his head was going to burst. He was going to scream, if only to break the horrific silence that kept choking him.

 

The car pulled to a stop, Ray's body slightly rocking forward with the movement of the vehicle. Leo looked out the window. A large building stood behind a tall fence. The building stretched out and was decorated with variations of elegant engravings. Its color somehow looked like a blackish white, some shade of gray who, depending on what you compared it to, either appeared bright or dark. It was disturbing.

 

A forest seemed to be behind the mansion, based on what Leo could see. Some trees went beyond the edges of the house and spread out behind it. 'A private garden' he thought, an ideal way of getting anything they didn't want seen out of the property, like some kind of untraceable back door. Leo wondered what kind of dirty secrets were hidden in that forest, how many drugs, how much money? Was that were his body would be buried when this all went to hell?

 

Leo turned his head away from the mansion and looked at Ray again. He was awake but he seemed absolutely exhausted. They made eye contact but no one said a word. Leo shifted uncomfortably. Something about the look, no not the look, the glare, Ray gave him made him want to sink into a hole and hide.

 

He was about to break the silence but stopped himself when Ray shifted to open the door and slid out without a single glance behind him. Leo imitated him and got out of the car. With every step Leo took, Len appeared a little more. His soft features disappearing and being replaced by a hard mask of ice. By the time he reached the door, Ray walking a few steps ahead of him, Len was firmly in place, set and ready to.. to what exactly? What was he supposed to do? Remaining quiet was the best option right now. Ray clearly didn't seem to feel like talking and even thought he looked exhausted, Leo could tell he was just as tense as he was.

 

Leo followed Ray into the mansion, doing his best to keep up and not attract any attention to himself. The entrance hall was huge and went on for way too long. On the walls hung paintings, every one of them looking more expensive than the previous one. The stone floor was draped in a soft red rug whose edges were golden. Leo looked around impressed. He had no idea Mark Terrill had such a taste for fancy.

 

The two walked through a bunch of different rooms, all of them rich, expensive looking and with a modest color, nothing ever too flashy or eye catching. More of the somber colors. How depressing. Leo followed silently. The silence was awkward. Not nearly as strangling as the one in the car but still unpleasant.

 

After what felt like hours, they finally seemed to reach the end of their journey. Noises of people talking and laughing were coming from behind a door. A large, wooden door that made Leo feel even smaller than he already was. Was Ray doing this on purpose? Walking through the most complicated itinerary to make him feel even more lost and alone? Maybe if Ray actually looked him in the eye he could try to read his intentions but the opportunity never presented itself.

 

Ray pushed the door open and waited for Leo to enter the room before following himself. The laughing and talking stopped when the door shut behind them and Leo felt his heart drop. The room seemed to be some kind of living area. A giant beige couch was spread out in front of the fire place above which a TV was hung. A stone counter separated the room from some sort of kitchen on its left. But Leo couldn’t see any of that. His eyes were stuck on the men sitting in the couch, glasses of wine in their hands and smile on their face. “Dad?”

 

A pang of anxiety struck him when the two men turned to stare at them. Why were Lewis and Mark here? Shouldn’t they be out celebrating peace while he and Ray got to know each other? Anger flared in Leo’s stomach. These two monsters had no right being here and laughing after destroying their children’s future.

 

Another burst of laughter filled the room. Jesus, how much wine had they had? Lewis’ hand flew up and slapped Mark on the shoulder. “I told you they wouldn’t bang in your car! Your son’s too much of a pushover and mine too much of a prude! Pay up!” Mark groaned annoyed and pulled a hundred out of his pocket before shoving it in Lewis’ hand.

 

Leo looked at Ray confused. This was some joke right? No way these assholes had actually made a bet on whether or not he and Ray would.. in the limo. Wait! Was that why the trip had taken so damn long?! Because they wanted to see if something would happen? This was beyond disgusting. Ray’s expression changed from shock to anger to humiliation in less than five seconds. Leo’s disgust was washed away by concern for the other man. He wanted nothing more than to punch their fathers dead, wrap Ray in a warm blanket and tell him it would be okay. He wanted to say something but what? Mark and Lewis were basically shouting through the room, leaving no room for anyone else to speak and Ray had already sit down in the couch facing the older men and was currently hiding behind his own glass of wine.

 

Leo mentally slapped himself. He had to be more careful with his emotions. Especially when Lewis was around. With Len’s cool mask firmly back in place, Leo joined them on the couch, next to Ray and forced his mind to go elsewhere.

 

“So.” Lewis huffed, leaning back and staring at the two facing him. “Let’s talk.”

Fear and adrenaline were pumping through Leo's body. He hadn't expected Lewis to be here so shortly. How would Len act? How would Len talk? What would Len do? Leo breathed out and forced his features into the harsh and pissed expression his brother would have taken. 

Ray was sitting next to him, legs crossed, head up straight. Tense. Or perhaps scared? Leo's hand almost reached out to him but Len swiftly yanked the thought of the motion back and crushed it. 

"So you two haven't consummated the union yet." Mark started. Leo clenched his jaw in anger and Ray sunk deeper into the couch. What the hell..? What kind of question was that? He gave the most threatening glare he could and willed himself not to let any blood go to his cheeks. Lewis was observing him. His eyes feeling like two drills trying to break his armor. Leo desperately wanted to disappear. Every second dragging out as if it were trying to advance through mud. 

"No, we haven't." Came a quiet voice from next to him. Leo glanced at Ray. He was still sitting up straight but his eyes were glued to the floor. Mark shook his glass around, making the dark liquid dance against its edges. Leo's eyes traveled between the gangster and his son, his brain analyzing what he was seeing for later. Ray looked scared, intimidated and tired while Mark gave off a strong vibe of power. The man was dangerous.

"Lewis and I believe it would be best for you two to get some form of.. motivation to make this work." He said. "We are putting a lot of faith in this arrangement and it would be truly disappointing if something were to make this not work." Leo kept staring into the distance, refusing to make eye contact. Lewis was the one to continue. "A lot's at stake so if one of you were to mess up.. you wouldn't like the consequences." The end of the sentence was directed at Leo. The threat made his stomach flip but he couldn't show it. 

"Anything else?" Ray asked. His voice was stronger this time but his eyes were still absent. "Do you have something you want to say, Raymond?" The room dove into silence. Leo would have sworn even the clock stopped ticking, even time itself not daring to defy the rhetorical question. Ray looked up at his father, an unreadable emotion anchored deep in his brown eyes. "No." Leo held his breath, waiting for Mark's reaction. Tension had taken over the entire atmosphere. No one was laughing anymore. The mobsters finally dropping the whole "one big happy family" act and acknowledging the reality of the situation. 

"Good." The word was accompanied by the most threatening tone Leo had heard in a while, Mark crushing any reply or thought of opposition with that one word, making it clear to his son that he has no control whatsoever. He reminded Leo of Lewis. It was strange to think these two men had been at war for years when they were so similar. 

The silence stretched on for a few minutes. The awkwardness was unbearable and Leo just wanted to go to bed. At last, someone spoke. "We're expecting adequate behavior from you two. If you screw up I will personally put a bullet through your brains." Mark continued. Leo swallowed painfully and clenched his fists by his side. Ray huffed next to him and Leo thought he was going to have a heart attack. Before he could react, Mark had yanked his son out of the sofa by his collar and had slammed him down into the cold floor. Leo's instincts kicked in despite Len telling him to sit down and be still. The only thing that stopped him from tackling Mark was Lewis' bruising grip on his elbow. 

Ray didn't try to move from under his father's hold, just glared and stared right into his eyes. Mark looked absolutely enraged. "You better sort out whatever issue you're having here because I will not tolerate your attitude any longer. Especially not in front of guests." He hissed, his grip tightening. Again, the silence. Leo felt frozen, unable to move or even speak. 

Finally, Mark released his son and stood up straight. Lewis let go of Leo's arm but didn't move from beside him, crowding his personal space and making him want to close in on himself. Ray stayed still until his father turned away to look at Lewis and Leo again. 

"I apologize. Ray can be quite difficult sometimes. He just needs a reminder, from time to time, of how to behave." Leo gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch the man in front of him more than anything in the world. He had no right to speak about his son as if he were some child. Ray was a grown man for Christ's sake! Not some obnoxious kid throwing a tantrum in the supermarket. Lewis smirked and nodded. "Oh, believe me. I would know. I had to teach this one a lot of lessons until he learned to control his tongue." 

His hand came down on Leo's shoulder and shook him. Lewis was talking about Len.. about the countless beatings he'd given him to 'make him a man'. Leo still remembered the one from when his father had found out about Barry. He'd been unsurprisingly opposed to his son being queer but when he'd figured out he could use Barry to manipulate and scare Len, he'd allowed the relationship, always making it clear to Len that he could end his happiness any time he wanted and that he was disgusted by the sight of them together. 

Ray stood up slowly while the mobsters bonded over how to raise kids. His eyes crossed paths with Leo's and, for a few seconds, everything disappeared again. The magic only lasted a couple of seconds, their parent's voice cutting between them once again. "Everything clear?" Lewis asked. There was the sarcasm again. It wasn't a question, it was a dare. A 'what are you gonna answer anyway?'. "Crystal." Leo drawled, pinching his voice to make it sound like Len's. "Good." Mark smiled. "Then there shouldn't be any problems." 

Leo didn't let his guard down, even after Lewis left. It was well into the early morning at this point and he felt he would collapse any second now. Ray didn't look much better. Mark had dismissed himself and left for the rest of the night, maybe going to another meeting or party. 

Leo followed Ray through the empty and quiet halls until they reached a door. He slipped in after his husband, (still felt weird in his mind), and looked around the room. There was a bed up against the wall facing the door and a big closet along the right wall. A large window gave them a clear view of the forest Leo had caught a glimpse of while exiting the car. Another door on the left wall probably led to a bathroom. Other than that, the room was quite nice. Not as rich as the rest of the house, and less overwhelming. It felt.. comfortable, relaxing. A few other pieces of furniture laid around but not enough to give a crowded or restricted feeling. A small couch, a coffee table, a chair.. normal stuff. All safely along the wall to give the owner a lot of space. 

Leo looked around, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Should he say something? Stay quiet? Take his shoes off? Lucky for him, Ray answered his mute question. "There're clothes in the closet. Take whatever fits." He called as he started heading for the bathroom. Without thinking, Leo's hand took hold of Ray's. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was his stress level or simply his protector instinct. He wanted to offer comfort. Especially after what had just happened downstairs. 

And that made it so much worse when Ray jerked his hand away as if he'd just been burned and gave him the most murderous glare. "Don't touch me." The order felt like a punch in the gut. Leo could only stare in silence as Ray turned and walked away. The slam of the door shutting pulled him out of his shock. Had he done or said something to upset Ray? The rejection felt like a sharp slap to the face. Leo felt like curling in on himself. He understood. Truly he did. Everyone had a different way of dealing with distress. Ray's was just.. more hurtful. He had hoped to find comfort in his new husband. Was it really that irrational? 

The muffled sound of running water came from behind the door. Ray was probably showering. Leo slowly made his way to the closet and pulled out the first thing he touched. The clothes were undoubtedly for him as he and Ray had completely different body types and there was no way these would fit Ray. The clothes in question were a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Leo couldn't help the eye roll he did. Wasn't this a sexy getup for him and his husband's first night together? At least it was comfortable. 

Sitting on the bed, Leo couldn't help but feel intrusive. This room didn't belong to him. He shouldn't even be touching it. But damn it was just so soft.. He laid back and closed his eyes. The sheets smelled amazing. He desperately wanted to close his mind  and turn his brain off for a few hours before he had to go back to this nightmare but something was bothering him. This felt wrong. Reopening his eyes, Leo sat up. He couldn't sleep in someone else's bed without being invited. It was rude and disrespectful towards Ray. 

His eyes settled on the couch. It would do just fine, it wasn't like he needed a million pillows. He'd be alright. Making his way over to it, Leo noticed the water was still running. Ray must be taking one hell of a shower. 

The couch was definitely less comfortable than the bed but it would do. Leo laid down on it and let his eyes wander around the room. He felt lonely. This had been the longest day of his life but worry and anxiety danced around his stomach, making it impossible to drift off peacefully. He turned in the couch, searching for a more comfortable position but alas, nothing could outweigh the power of his brain working against him. He eventually found one that suited his back and closed his eyes. He was half asleep when the water finally stopped running, his brain faintly registering the low noises that were made. The sound of a door opening, footsteps, a little stop shorty after the door closed and the sound of the light switch being turned off. Only once he'd heard the shuffling of the bed sheets, did his mind allow him fall asleep. 

••••••••••••••••

Waking up was unpleasant. Leo wasn't sure if it was the sunlight pooling into the room through the window or the feeling of someone watching him that pulled him into consciousness all too soon but, whatever it was, it definitely failed to put him in the mood he hoped to be in for the day. 

Leo pulled himself into a seated position and lazily looked around. Nope, it hadn't all been a bad dream.. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to chase the sleepiness away. His vision came into focus and the details of the room appeared. Leo's eyes drifted to the bed and noticed the very obvious absence of a person in it. Another sigh left him. If Ray started avoiding him right from the start, finding a solution or a loophole would be impossible. Memories of last night came back up, the way Ray has ripped his hand away from him. 

Leo tried not to focus on it too much. Ray had probably only done that because he was tired, right? Or because he was processing his emotions. Either way, Leo understood. He was in no position to demand apologizes, explanations or judge the way a person felt. 

When he finally stood up and took a few steps away from the couch, Leo couldn't help but feel lost. He was in a huge house he'd never been to, with people he didn't know, alone. The only person he thought he would be able to rely on hadn't yet shown signs of interest and the people he normally went to were, if everything went according to plain, far, far way. 

Leo forced himself to walk over to the closet and pull on whatever clothes he thought were meant for him. His usual taste for fashion and colors was pushed aside for a more somber and grey outfit. If he wanted to sell the Len persona he would need to dress for the part, something theater lessons in high school had taught him. Settling on black jeans and a dark blue shirt, Leo pushed the door open and walked into the hall. He vaguely remembered what halls he'd gone through last night but it felt wrong now. He was pretty sure they'd come from the left but the right seemed more logical. This was ridiculous, he refused to get lost on his first day. He turned left and tried to follow his gut. 

After a while of wondering the halls, he picked up faint noises coming from his right, behind a door. Leo pressed his ear to it and tried to get a better understanding of the conversation going on on the other side. "I thought I told you.." the voices were muffled but it sounded like arguing. "..buy more fruit.." What? Leo frowned confused. Slightly cracking the door open, he threw a quick glance inside. Two cooks were arguing about something. Fruits it would seem. 

"You know, eavesdropping isn't polite." A voice behind him whispered in his ear. Leo jerked around, startled. Damn it! Len wouldn't allow himself to be snuck up on that easily. The door clicked closed behind him, leaving the cooks to their culinary debates. Leo was caught off guard by how close the other man was standing. He could barely breath without this stranger's smell invading his nose. He tried his best to keep a cool and bored expression but he was pretty sure his discomfort of someone standing in his personal space was showing. 

"And I'm sure you know startling people isn't polite." Leo replied with as much sarcasm as possible, taking a step to the side and putting some distance between them. The man huffed and smirked. "Didn't mean to scare you." The stranger's eyes roamed over his body and Leo felt the need to hide his hands in his pockets. He was fully dressed and yet this stranger made him feel uncomfortably exposed, an anxious feeling crawling over him. 

Leo pulled himself together and returned the stare. The man gave him another smirk. "Are you lost? You look like you could use some help, Lenny." The nickname sent shivers down Leo's spine. Alarms were blaring in his mind, his fight or flight instinct going off the charts. It wasn't only the fact that the man knew about Lisa's ridiculous nickname, it was also the way he said it. As if it were the most delicious word and he'd said it a thousand times before. It sounded so casual but so wrong. 

Leo forced himself not to show his fear. There was no reason to panic. This perfectly random stranger had probably just come up with the nickname on his own. But something felt so off about the way he was staring at Leo. Like an animal ready to attack its prey and a man looking at the object of his affection. The mix of interest, fondness and animosity in his eyes made Leo want to run away. "I'm fine, thanks." He manger to articulate. The man took another step forward and Leo couldn't stop his body from moving back as well. His back hit the wall. He was trapped. He was pretty sure he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. "Are you sure?" The man drawled, leaning in. Leo had to physically hold back a whimper of fear. He wasn't normally claustrophobic or agoraphobic but he felt crowded, restrained and hot. He pressed himself further back into the wall and focused all his will power on his breathing. He was on the verge of a panic attack and that would be the worst thing that could happen right now. 

"He said, he was fine." Someone growled from the end of the hall. Leo held his breath and looked to the side. Ray was there. The man moved back and smirked again. "You should take better care of your guests, Ray. I found this one wondering the halls like a lost puppy." Leo glared as coldly as he could while on the edge of hyperventilating but didn't say anything. Ray stepped forward and stopped at Leo's side. "Thanks for the advice. I'll take it from here." 

The man smiled again and raised his hands. "Just trying to help. Lenny here doesn't seem to mind me." There is was again. The nickname. Ray huffed and gave a big, very obviously fake, smile. "Go away, Micheal." The order almost sounded like a friendly suggestion. It would have, had Ray not said it through a clenched jaw. Micheal peered over Ray's shoulder and smiled at Leo again. "See you around, Lenny." He cooed before turning and walking away.

Leo exhaled slowly, easily calming down once the man, Micheal, was gone. "Who was that?" He asked. Ray turned to face him and hid his hands in his pockets. "My brother. We don't exactly.. get along." Before Leo could ask anymore questions, Ray was already walking away. Leo hurried to catch up to him and struggled to keep up with the other man's rapid pace. "Can I ask why?" He tempted. Ray kept his eyes in front of him. "No." 

Leo nodded and didn't push any further. He felt awkward and embarrassed, not knowing what to do or say. "Are we going to talk about this?" He asked hopeful. "There's nothing to talk about. We're married, we didn't have a choice and if we mess this up we get shot, most likely in the face. What else do you want to add?" Leo was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting such brutality. He tried to find something to say but nothing came to mind. 

They walked alongside each other in complete silence until they reached another wooden door. Ray pushed it open and passed through. Leo followed and took a look around. It seemed to be a small library, based on the bookshelves standing along the walls. "What is this place?" Leo asked, bringing his attention back to Ray. "It's nothing special. No one ever comes here and it's usually calm. I thought maybe you'd like a place to keep yourself busy during the day." The man answered, picking a book up from the shelf and observing its cover. Leo felt touched. He definitely appreciated the thought. "Thank you." He murmured. Ray put the book away and turned around so he was facing Leo. "Don't mention it." 

He started walking towards the door until Leo called out to him, moments before he reached it. "Wait." Leo tried. Ray halted his exit and turned around again. Leo struggled for a second before managing to pull his thoughts into a sentence. "I really think we should talk." He tried not to feel hurt when Ray rolled his eyes but the sting was definitely there. "Or.. get to know each other." He was lonely and Ray felt like the only person who he could really discuss his feelings with. "I know this must be.. difficult for you. But we can be there for each other. We can talk or.. I don't know.. something?"

Ray's eyes sank to the floor and for a split second, Leo saw the pain in the man's eyes but it disappeared all too fast and was replaced with anger. "I told you. I don't want to talk. I'm not interested in a friendship or an alliance or whatever the hell you think you can have with me. I don't care about you, Snart. And you should really get that in your head right now." Leo didn't believe that. He knew deep down Ray was hurting just as much as he was. "I know this must is hard for you but-" Ray interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"You don't know anything about how this is for me! You're a murderer, Snart, a killer! The big bad Captain Cold, remember? You think I want to get to know that person? You've taken lives. You're nothing but a criminal, a liar. I know your reputation. I know enough about you to be sure of what kind of person you are. Your name suits you. You're cold. You don't do feelings. So stop pretending you care about mine." He yanked the door open and stormed out, slamming it behind him. 

Leo felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, the horrible feeling of guilt and nausea making his head spin. Ray hated him, but he didn't. He hated Len. He hated captain cold. The 'mean' one. The criminal. And when he looked at Leo all he saw was the killer his brother was. Leo hated this. He felt as if he were being ripped in two, his morals shredded between his loyalty to his brother and his anger at him for being someone Ray could never care about. 

Being judged for his brother's actions was something Leo had signed up for when he'd switched with Len but undergoing it still sent a horrible feeling of guilt and stress down to his stomach. He was trapped. Forced to live as someone else and deal with the consequences of another person's actions. Held responsible for them. And no matter how much he told himself this was part of the package, he couldn't stop the strong burn of injustice that settled in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Great news we’ll finally get to see Leo and Ray interact, but will it go as planned? Is Ray really everything Leo imagined?


	4. Sins of the fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds himself confronted with the past actions of his father

Leo wanted to scream. To be completely honest, he wanted to do a lot of things. Cry, hit something, go to sleep, and many others. Screaming was one of them. 

Scream in anger. Scream in frustration. In fear, in guilt, in despair. Evacuate it all with one big scream. But he didn't. Couldn't. Len wouldn't scream. Len wouldn't cry. Len wouldn't be such an emotional little crap over getting yelled at. Why couldn't he be more like Len? 

He needed to move, walk, do literally anything to get his brain to think of something else. He reached for the handle of the door but froze. What if he ran into Micheal again? The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Something about the man just.. it was like he knew him. Knew Len. Knew something wasn't as it was supposed to be and was going to scream it through the mansion at any random moment. It put Leo on edge and he hated it. 

The need to avoid his brother-in-law, that felt weird, was more important than the one to move. So he settled his attention on the books in the room. That might work instead. He picked one up randomly and looked at the cover "The morning bird" he read. Flipping through a couple of pages, he deemed it interesting enough to give a try. 

Leo settled down in one of the couches and started his reading. The book was great, beautifully written and positively captivating. His mind flew into every page as he flipped through them, absorbing every single detail and escaping into the words.

Reading had always been Len's activity. Even though he didn't have much time for it, he somehow always managed to read more than Leo. That could have been because the "nice" twin had never particularly cared about the activity but who could possibly say? 

Leo's stomach made a strange noise at some point. Leo looked down at it and rolled his eyes. "Traitor." He thought. Although now that he'd stopped reading he realized, he hadn't eaten since the wedding. He was surprised he hadn't fainted yet. Leo looked at his wrist for a watch before realizing he didn't have one. Another eye roll. 

He got up and set the book back where he'd found it, on the shelf closest to the door. He really needed to know what time it was. It felt like hours had passed, eaten away by the book. It felt like evening. Leo's brain quickly estimated a rough calculation, taking into account the time at which he'd woken up, his minutes lost and his hours of reading and came to the conclusion that he had no idea at all. He needed a clock. 

How ponctuel was this family? Did they all eat together at a given time? Was it a "come when you're hungry" type of thing? Leo wished Ray were here to help navigate him through the things he should know. A deep sigh escaped him. God how he wished it was a "eat in your corner" kind of family. He already felt awkward while eating. If it was with a dangerous mobster who would likely kill him, a man who was probably the type to kick you in the nuts under the table and his husband who hated him, he would gracefully pass. 

What if he didn't go to dinner? Would that be seen as an act of rebellion? Could he get killed for it? Leo winced at the thought. This marriage was a joke, thrown together in less than a week and they were hoping it would work? How important could it be when they threatened to murder him? Important enough that they didn't want anyone stepping out of line or not important enough to maintain? Again. So many questions and no one to answer. The choice was obvious. Go to an uncomfortable dinner or risk getting shot. So he opened the door and stepped outside. 

Leo wandered the halls like a lost child. The mansion couldn't be that huge. He was lost again. Cursing under his breath, Leo tried to find someone to help. Anyone really. Wait no. Anyone but Ray or Micheal. His pray went unanswered. At last, he thought he recognized the door to Ray's room. He didn't even question how he got there. He was too relieved to care. 

He pushed the door open and entered Ray's (his? Their?) room. He nearly had a heart attack when his brain imagined a man standing near the window, as he turned the lights on. But there was no one there. "I'm going crazy.." he thought to himself. 

It was night time. The window didn't pour light into the room anymore. Instead there was a beautiful view of the night sky. Stars hidden by the clouds but you could still tell they were there. It was peaceful. Leo took in a deep breath and went to the couch. As soon as he sat down the door flew open and in came a woman. "Finally! Come quick!" Leo jumped up. Was something wrong? He tried to ask the woman but she was already hurrying down the hall. 

Leo followed, the churning feeling in his stomach fed by the anxiety and hunger. For the first time since he'd been here, he felt like they reached the destination without passing through a million different doors. Maybe he was finally starting to get use to the infrastructure of the building. 

After barely a minute, the woman arrived at a door. "What's-" Leo tried just before he was shoved through it. He struggled not to trip over his own feet and stared at the door that had just shut behind him with wide eyes. What has just happened? Someone cleared their throat behind him and he jerked around. 

"So nice of you to join us." Mark sneered. He and Micheal were sitting at a dining table, two empty seats on the sides. Leo forced himself to breath calmly and took a step forward. Okay. So they were an "eats together" type of family. Leo was surprised he managed to not scream the word "fuck" through the room. Reading had helped him relax but being anywhere near these two men sent him to the edge. 

"Take a seat. You're late." Mark continued. Leo put his anxiety aside and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "I wasn't aware that someone was waiting for me." He managed to drawl in a sarcastic voice. It was what Len would have done. He looked at the two other men. Micheal had an arrogant and smug look on his face and Mark looked very unpleased. "Where's Ray?" He asked, his curiosity and worry taking over on Len's silence and defensive self. 

As an answer, Micheal rolled his eyes and Mark sighed. Great. "Raymond is.. being difficult." The father explained. "I told you he wouldn't be happy." Micheal chipped in. "Should've gone with the better option. Plus, Lenny and I already know each other." What? Len and Micheal had already met? Leo was completely lost. "Don't question my decisions, Micheal." Mark growled. 

Leo wanted to disappear into a black hole. He forced himself to look calm. Len was always in control. A few people came in, carrying plates and bowls and a variety of different things. Leo was starving but somehow also nauseous. He forced himself to eat and not make any noise. If he'd known Ray wouldn't show up he would have stayed in the library. 

After about an hour, Leo couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go home. To Len. To Lisa. To Barry even. Be literally anywhere else than here with literally anyone else but these two. Mark's phone began to ring and he excused himself to go take it. Leo followed him with his eyes until the door closed. When he turned his attention back to the table, Micheal was staring at him. 

Leo shifted uncomfortably, pulling his hands to his stomach defensively. "What?" He groaned. Micheal didn't answer immediately, his eyes trailing up and down the man in front of him.  
"I'm insulted. Every since you got here you've been avoiding me and the one time I managed to talk to you you ran off the second you could." 

Leo forced himself deeper into his Len persona, not letting a single muscle show any sign of his discomfort.

"Come on, Lenny! Spill! What are you hiding? The last time I saw you this nervous was when I fucked you into your desk." 

Leo was speechless. Len and Micheal.. they use to..? A wave of nausea hit him full on. He nearly gagged at the thought of his brother and Micheal.. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. 

Micheal huffed. "Lenny, talk to me. What's bothering you? Is it the house? The food? Me? The fact Ray's been blowing you off since you got here?" 

Yes. Yes to all that. "Stop calling me that." Was the only answer he could think of. Micheal chuckled and smirked. "It's funny. Seeing you like this." Leo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other man. "Like what?" He challenged. Micheal leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "So scared but so desperately trying to make us believe you're in charge." Leo felt enraged. He hated this man who somehow read into him so easily. 

Micheal stood up and walked around the table, dragging his fingers along the wood until he was standing next to Leo. Leo couldn't move. He was trapped. Micheal towering over him and threatening to figure out who he truly was any second now. The man leaned down and brought his face right next to Leo's ear, whispering into it as if they were trading dirty secrets. "When you finally realize how badly you need protection.." his breath was warm and made Leo shudder in disgust. "..You know where to find me." The words dripped with arrogance and lust. Leo held completely still, like a pray waiting for the hunter to go away. Micheal's tongue slipped out and licked a long stroke up his ear. Leo jumped up and threw his fist at the man without thinking. It missed and Micheal chuckled. "You always did hate that." He mused, his grin mocking. "See around, Lenny." He emphasized on the nickname, putting extra articulation into it as he slipped out of the room. 

Leo sagged against the table, all his muscles relaxing at once. He tried to raise his hand to whip his ear but it was shaking too much. He wanted to scream. He didn't know if he was going to vomit or faint first. He was so scared. He needed some air. Fast. 

Yanking himself away from the table, Leo started walking. His mind was in a thick fog, everything felt numb and his breathing was resonating way too loud in his skull. 

Walking turned to running and before he knew it, he was stumbling through a door and falling into the night. The fresh air of the forest slapped him in the face, but it wasn't enough to calm him. His legs kept running. His mind kept drowning. His tears kept falling. Maybe it was the cold. Maybe it was the wind. Maybe both. Probably neither. 

The trees flew by in the dark. His legs were killing him but he had to keep going, had to get away. He eventually collapsed, his legs giving out under him. He fell on his hands and knees, panting, desperately pulling air into his lungs. After a few minutes, (or was it hours?), he finally looked up. 

The forest was peaceful. A few crickets here and there but otherwise silent. Standing up, Leo wiped his hands on his pants to clear most of the dirt off. Where was he? He looked around, trying to find the path from which he'd come. There seemed to be a path on the ground but it was too dark to see clearly. He walked for a few minutes, slowly, carefully, making sure he stayed on what he thought was a path.

Leo stopped. He could hear something. It sounded like someone talking but there was only one voice. Maybe it was a phone call. Slowly walking through the woods, he tried his best to make as little noise as possible. The voice was getting clearer. He could make out a few words but not full sentences. 

Finally, he saw something. A few meters away, Ray was sitting on the ground. "..wish you were here." He was close enough to understand now. And the voice was definitely Ray's. No one else was there but it sounded like Ray was having a conversation. He wasn't on the phone so who was he talking to? 

"Everyone keeps expecting me to just roll over and, god," a deep sigh, "I wish I could but.. I can't. Every time I look at him I'm reminded of all the horrible things his family's done to us.. to you.." 

Leo shouldn't be hearing this. Ray wasn't saying those things to him. He had no right to hear them. He should leave. He was about to turn around and go back to where he'd come from when Ray stood up. Leo quickly moved behind a thick tree, hiding from his view. 

Ray walked past him, slightly slowing down as he passed the tree but soon disappearing into the darkness. 

Leo looked around, making sure he was alone and walked over to where Ray had previously been talking. It was dark but there was something in the ground. A tomb stone. 

Leo looked at it confused. Someone was buried here. Squinting his eyes, he managed to read what was inscripted in it. "

Rachelle Terrill  
1971-2014  
May she rest in peace 

" 

Leo slowly reached forward, lightly brushing his fingers over the stone. A hand grabbed his upper arm, yanking it away and dragging him back a few feet. "What the Hell do you think you're doing!?"

Leo nearly jumped out of his own skin, his hand instinctively grabbing Ray's wrist to pull it off him. A hard shove forced him to take a step back. "You don't get to be here! How did you even find this place?" Leo tried to answer but he was too focused on trying to stay standing while being shoved backwards. 

He finally managed to grab Ray's wrists and stop the attacks from coming. "You need to leave." Ray growled, trying to yank his arms away. Leo voluntarily released his grip but didn't show his intimidation. "Who was she?" He asked. She must've been important to illicite such a reaction from Ray. 

"You need to leave." Ray repeated, taking a step forward. Leo didn't move. "Forget you ever saw this place. And don't you dare come back." 

Leo was getting sick of this. He understood that Ray was hurting but that didn't give him the right to treat him like crap. He felt his anger rapidly rising. He hated getting angry. It made him feel like his father. But sometimes his emotions got the best of him. 

"Listen here! I didn't chose this anymore than you did! You think I'm happy I'm stuck with you? That I've been forced to marry a jerk who won't even look at me and refuses to have a conversation about anything happening? That won't even give me a tour of his house? And that leaves me to have dinner with HIS family with no warning or explanation whatsoever?You don't get to vent your feelings out on me after the way you've acted! You don't like me? Well guess what. I don't like you either. But that doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that." 

There. He'd said it. He should feel better but he only felt more guilty. Ray was completely silent which only made it worse. Leo was about to apologize but the other man was faster. 

"That woman was my mother. She was shot. Murdered while she was waiting for my father to come back from a meeting with yours. Apparently the meeting didn't go too well because your side started shooting." His eyes were lightly shinning, the moon reflecting on his unshed tears. "The shooting spilled out into the street and she.." Ray turned away, covering his mouth his his hand. "Do you know what your father called it?" He asked rhetorically. Leo didn't answer. "Collateral damage." Ray hissed. "My mother was shot five times because of your father." 

Leo stayed quiet, his mouth slightly opened as if he were about to say something. Ray shook his head and smiled to himself. "You have no idea, Snart." He murmured, walking away. 

Leo didn't move for a few seconds. "You're right." Ray stopped but didn't turn around. "I have no idea what you're going through." Leo took a few steps in Ray's direction. "But I want to help you." 

Ray sighed, his head hanging low. "You can't help me. I don't want your help." 

Leo moved a little closer. "Then what do you want?" He tempted. 

Ray slowly turned around and lifted his gaze to meet Leo's. "I.. I want some time." He nodded to himself as if he'd finally figured out what he needed. "Yeah.. Some time and some space." 

Leo nodded. "Okay." He whispered. " Okay, I can give you that." Ray looked down again, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He seemed torn between choosing to add something or not. 

Leo felt a warm feeling in his stomach, the one he got when he was nervous or impatient or eager. "We should probably head back.." he said, disappointed to have to leave the intimacy of his first real conversation with his husband. 

Ray nodded slowly. His gaze was unfocused and seemed far away. "Come on." Leo said, reaching forward and lightly brushing his fingers over Ray's hand. The man's eyes came back from their daze, focusing on Leo's before he turned back, moving his hand away and walking down the small path. 

Progress, Leo thought to himself. This was progress. 

The walk back to the mansion was silent, still slightly tense but not uncomfortably so. Ray pushed the door to his (their?) room open and walked in. The same routine as last time took place. Ray slipped into the bathroom while Leo changed and Leo set himself into the couch until Ray came out, shut the lights off and slipped into the bed. 

"Goodnight." Leo said in the darkness. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips when Ray didn't reply. Space and time. He could give that to Ray. 

He felt lighter for once, less suffocated by the guilt or anxiety he'd been feeling since he'd gotten here. Obviously, he was still very far from great but he would get there eventually. He knew it. With a more peaceful mindset, he was able to drift off much faster then the previous night, easily slipping away. It was already too late when Ray whispered a single word into the darkness, his brain had already shut off. 

 

"Goodnight."


	5. Bars, darts, and a few drinks too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo decides to go to the city. He runs into one place, one person and one situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super hard to write. I just realized that I absolutely suck at dialogue but I did my best. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy

The week went by without any issues. He didn't have dinner with the family again, didn't see Micheal and spent his days in the small library, reading the days away or taking walks in the forest, enjoying the late season. 

The lifestyle was okay, not overly great but not terribly awful. Just.. lonely. Lonely and boring. 

Ray and he hadn't spoken much beyond a couple of words when they accidentally passed each other in the hallway. Leo was keeping his promise. Space and time. 

He wished he had a pet to keep him company. The very few maids of the house didn't allow themselves to take breaks very often and when they did, they would disappear or go home. 

He missed the city, the noise cars made, the disgusting smell of someone smoking next to him, the crappy food served on the streets. His life felt empty. 

He had thought of sneaking out a few times, taking a car and driving to the nearest bar or going to the restaurant. Anything to get a change of scenery. 

After six days he was feeling claustrophobic. He knew the mansion almost by heart, the short cuts, the kitchen, living rooms and hallways, he was actually very proud of himself for memorizing so much in so little time. 

On the seventh night he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to start screaming if he didn't get out soon. He found his coat and silently left Ray's room. It was around eight. He would have time to eat in town, get a drink somewhere and be back before anyone noticed. 

He knew the risks of what he was doing. But if two people were allowed to destroy their sons' lives just like that, he was certainly allowed to go out and have a bit of fun for one evening. 

The halls were silent. The front door leading to the outside was just a few feet away. "Where're you going, Lenny?" 

Leo didn't hold back the curse that left his lips. He turned around, determined to not let Micheal stop him from leaving. "That's none of your concern." 

Micheal tilted his head to the side. "Let me guess. You're going.. out?" He grinned when Leo rolled his eyes. "Need a lift?" He asked. 

Leo frowned, dubious. "You're not going to stop me?" 

Micheal smiled. "Why would I? It's your business. Let me at least call you a cab." 

Leo stared incredulous. Why would Micheal help him? "Alright.." He said lowly. "Call a cab." Micheal smiled again. 

A few minutes later, a taxi pulled into the driveway. Leo turned back to Micheal, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Why are you helping me?" He asked as he walked down to the car. 

Micheal sighed. "I'm just helping out a friend." He drawled. Leo nodded slowly. He was about to get in when Micheal called out again. "Oh, and by the way, if you're looking for a place to drink away your feelings, go to 'Larry's'. The booze is amazing." 

Leo nodded again. He had no intention of going anywhere Micheal suggested. "Thanks for the tip." He answered, closing the door to the taxi. 

He asked the cab to take him to the nearest park, which took approximately ten minutes. Leo enjoyed the silence, watching the road move by and the show the city's night lights presented. It was magical. 

He tipped the driver and got out, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the city. The park was mostly empty. During his walk through it, he only passed three people. The first two were a couple. Leo envied them. The third was a jogger. 

Despite everything, he still felt uneasy. A strange feeling strumming in his chest, like a countdown to an attack or the sensation of being watched. He ignored it at first but it was only getting stronger, which lead to him leaving the park earlier than he would have wanted to and walking into the streets instead. 

But the feeling of someone following him stayed. He turned around multiple times but no one was there. Maybe his days or solitude had had a bigger impact then he'd like to admit. He hated admitting it but he was getting scared. Something was definitely wrong. 

The streets weren't as populated as they would have been, had this been a Friday or Saturday night. Leo only then noticed his pace was significantly faster than normal. The back of his neck and lower back tingled, every muscle in his body pushing him to run. After two more minutes of that, Leo took an abrupt turn left and started running. 

He wouldn't say he ran into the bar he spotted, but it was definitely close enough. The bar wasn't very crowded but not dead either. Leo got to the bar, his heart pounding in his chest. He gripped the wood to ground himself and kept his eyes on the front door. 

"You have got to be kidding me." A voice called from behind him. Leo spun around, turning away from the door to see Ray, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a drink. Leo heard the door open and close behind him. He turned back just in time to see a figure disappear into the crowd. He went to get up when a hand gently took his upper arm. "Are you okay?" Leo tried to answer but his head was spinning. "There's someone-" he started. Talking while out of breath was certainly not the most elegant thing to do. 

Ray set his drink down on the bar and took his arm, gently pulling him to a booth. "You look like you're about to pass out." Leo let himself be dragged along and didn't put up any resistance. Ray sat down facing him and threw a quick glance around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before leaning forward and whispering. "What are you doing here?" His tone was ushered, as to not attract unwanted attention. 

Leo looked around the bar again, trying to spot the person who'd entered behind him. He was being paranoid. Someone coming in just a few seconds after him was a pure coincidence. But his eyes kept scanning the room, tracing every detail. "Snart? Are you with me?" He snapped out of his trans, turning his attention back to the man sitting across from him. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, sorry." He mumbled, his eyes sinking to the floor. Ray leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and repeated his earlier question. "What are you doing here?"

Leo shrugged. If he told Ray his suspicions, he wouldn't be believed and Ray might think he made up some crappy excuse to follow him or something. "I guess I could ask you the same thing." 

Ray gave him a look. "Getting a drink." He answered shortly. "Did you follow me?" 

Leo straightened himself in his seat and answered hastily. "No. No, I didn't. I found this place by accident. I thought someone was.." he sighed, eyes scanning the bar once again before going to his hands. "Never mind." 

"Well, for an accident you're pretty lucky you got here and not some place else." Ray told him, picking up the drinks card and playing with it. 

"Why?" Leo asked, staring at the way Ray's hands twirled the menu around. 

"We're on my father's territory." He rolled his eyes at the word 'territory' as if he'd just said the most ridiculous sentence. "And we're not exactly allowed to be here. This bar is probably the only one who's off the radar. Anything that goes on here, he doesn't hear about." 

Leo looked around. "So this is like some kind of.. off the grid thing where you can do what you want." 

Ray nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yep. Larry's is handy that way."

Leo frowned. "Larry's?" 

"Yeah. That's the name of this place. Why?" 

Leo didn't answer immediately. "It sounds familiar." Had Micheal actually wanted to help him? "So how often do you come here?" 

Ray shrugged. "Depends. Whenever I need to." 

Leo nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but he wasn't going to push his luck. 

"I was told the drinks here are pretty good." He started. "But you're the expert so.. what would you recommend?" 

Ray set the card down and looked Leo over. "Hm. I would go with a.." He winced, as if concentrating on an impossible problem. "Whiskey." 

Leo looked down and nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "A whiskey sounds nice." 

Ray headed over to the bar and ordered the drink. Leo watched him leave, lost in thought and finally letting himself relax a little. Ray threw a glance back at him and he quickly darted his gaze to something else. 

Ray came back a minute later, regaining his earlier seat and sliding the drink across the table. Leo gave him a small smile as a thanks. 

"So.." Leo sighed, taking a sip from him drink.

"So." 

Leo couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. 

"What's so funny?" 

"This is insane. This whole thing is absolutely insane." He looked around, searching for an escape, something to focus on. 

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me.." Ray sighed. 

Silence installed itself, enveloping them and isolating them from the rest of the bar, plunging them in a private sphere. 

"Do you ever think about running away?" Leo asked. "About starting over, changing your name, moving to Europe or something?" 

Ray made eye contact, a deep frown forming on his forehead. "Did my father tell you to ask me that?" 

Leo quickly shook his head, dismissing the accusation. "No. No, I haven't spoken to him in almost a week." 

Ray tilted his head, very obviously still dubious. 

"Look.. just for tonight let's just forget about.." He looked for the right words. "All this. You said this place is out of the mob business. That can mean the same for us." 

Ray looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

Leo set his glass down. "Let's forget about everything, pretend we just met at the bar and are now having a normal discussion. No mob talk." 

Ray cocked an eyebrow. "Okay.. What do two guys who just met at a bar and have no connection to the mob talk about?" 

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. Hobbies? Interests? Favorite ice cream flavor?" 

Ray smiled at that last one but quickly recovered and went back to an unemotional face. "Reading, cooking sometimes, psychology and caramel." He deadpanned. "Your turn." 

Leo quickly considered his two options. Who's answers was he going to give? His or Len's? 

"I like reading, drawing and pistachio." 

Ray's face went from no emotion to an overly dramatic expression of disgust. "Pistachio? Really?" 

Leo chuckled, very happy Ray was starting to warm up to him. "Hey! It's good!" 

Ray shook his head. "Oh, you poor soul. What happened to your taste buds?"

Leo smiled again. This was nice. Whatever happened here was off the radar. He could be Leo for once. "Aren't you supposed to be the culinary expert?" 

"I sais I liked cooking. Not that I was good at it." Ray defended, his voice filled with amusement. 

"Maybe I could be a judge eventually."

Ray suddenly pulled back. His protective walls slamming up as if he'd just remembered who he was with. "We'll see." He answered dryly. 

Leo thought of saying something but decided against it. He nodded. Not at Ray's answer to his suggestion, but at his physical one. There was a conversation going on behind their words. A communication that went on past their casual conversation. Leo wasn't telling him he'd try his cooking eventually, he was making him understand that he accepted the way Ray reacted to him. 

They were testing the waters. Ray was pulling out and Leo was letting him. 

"Do they have a pool table here?" He asked after a few moments of silence. 

Ray nodded pointed at something behind him. 

Leo smiled. "You play?" 

"Do you?" 

"Drinks on the looser?" 

Ray smirked and got up. "Get your wallet out. You're gonna be using it." 

Leo followed his to the back, where the games were set up. He grabbed a stick and drummed his fingers over it, feeling the strong wood under his palm. 

Ray took the first shot, breaking the balls apart from on another and sending two in the holes. Leo caught himself staring again. He couldn't help it. The image of Ray bending over fried his brain and he quickly looked down at the game when his husband straightened up. 

He took his shot, imitating the position Ray had been in and sending one of the balls colliding into another. He missed the hole and the ball bounced back. Ray smirked and turned to the bar, raising one finger and ordering himself a shot. 

Leo watched how Ray's body language changed throughout the game, getting more relaxed and pulling his walls back up less often. By the time the game finished, Ray had had four shots and Leo two. Okay. So maybe Leo wasn't as good as he thought. It was a little embarrassing but seeing the way Ray's smile got a little brighter every time he scored a point was worth it. 

Ray seemed a little tipsy. Definitely not drunk but a little more laughing than usual. 

Leo had forgotten about his worries. The mob and wedding all seemed distant and unimportant. All that mattered was having fun with Ray. 

They had one more game before changing their activity to darts. Same rules applied. Loser bought the other a drink. This time Leo was largely winning. 

He observed Ray as he took his shot, his eyes narrowing in concentration and his expression pouting when he missed the center. When finally he did manage to get the center, a little "yes!" escaped him. He turned back to Leo with a large smile on his face. 

Leo raised his hand and ordered another drink for Ray. A man brought it over and set it down on the table next to them. The feeling of danger suddenly came back like a punch in the gut. 

Ray was smiling and relaxed. The music in the background was fun and not too distracting. But something wasn't right. He could feel it. 

Ray downed the drink and picked up another dart, throwing it at the target and missing, his streak of luck seemingly having come to an end. 

He turned back to Leo, seeing his concerned expression. "Everything okay?" 

Leo nodded quickly but Ray didn't seem convinced. "What's wrong?" He asked, more serious. 

"I think we should go." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

Leo looked around, getting more and more antsy. He felt eyes on them but he couldn't see where they were coming from. "Get your coat. We need to get out of here." 

He kept scanning the room, searching for the danger before it was too late. "Didn't you hear me?! Get your coat?" He turned around. 

Ray was leaning against the wall next to the dart board. His eyes were unfocused and seemed glazed over. 

"Ray!" Leo nearly yelled. The man pushed himself away from the wall with visible effort. Leo quickly went to him and lightly slapped his cheek. "Ray! Hey! Are you with me? What's wrong?" 

"Your friend doesn't seem too good." Someone whispered in his ear. Leo froze. Something was pressing against his back. It felt like a stick but it was too hard to be that. 

His eyes widened in fear. A gun. 

Someone had a gun pressed to his back. Ray looked like he was about to pass out. And more men were coming their way. Leo counted a total of five. 

"Now. Don't even think about trying anything, Snart. Let's do this nice and easy and no one gets hurt. Understood?" 

Leo nodded, swallowing painfully and letting himself be moved away from Ray. The man had an arm around his waist and was pressing the gun into his ribs. 

"What did you do to him?" Leo asked coldly, Len's mask struggling to stay on. 

"Oh, your friend? Nothing too permanent. He'll be conscious when we'll need him." The man answered, walking him towards the back of the bar. 

Leo looked over his shoulder. Two men were discreetly dragging Ray along. To anyone unaware of what was going on, it truly looked like they were just helping their drunk friend out. 

The gun pressed harder. "Keep walking." 

Leo pushed his fear down. Len wouldn't be afraid. They were led through a back door that brought them into the alley behind the establishment. A black SUV was waiting for them. 

The man let go of him. 

Leo turned around to see what was going on. The last thing he registered before everything went black was the hard pain of the gun slamming into the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun, dun, DUUUUUUUN!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will contain some violence. Just a little heads up
> 
> Also, for any of you coldflash shippers out there, I’m writing an Ancient Greece au and the first chapter will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll try to update this story as soon as possible  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you would like to see happen in the next chapter  
> I know this chapter is really short but I promise it will get better


End file.
